Lady Archer
by pokefan417
Summary: The first in a series of stories that will tie in to make a superhero universe. It's based off of the MCU, so don't call it a rip off. The characters are OC's submitted by you. While they won't appear yet, they will appear later in their own stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of my fans. I am here to tell you that my most popular stories, Wednesday Fanfic Wrestling and An Old Enemy are now controlled by (rebeccajoleneaumanwilson) and (werewolfgirl022) respectively. I am also here to announce a superhero shared universe. It will share things with the Marvel and DC worlds, but with original characters. Each one will have their own stories, some will get sequel stories, but they will all tie in together. I plan to do 6 stages of the shared universe. In the comments or by PM, give your own superhero or villain.**

 **Side: Hero or Villain**

 **Real Name:**

 **Hero or Villain Name:**

 **Powers/Skills/Abilities:**

 **Costume:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Personality:**

 **City they protect:**

 **Background:**

 **Don't be limited to humans. If your idea is an alien, if they're a rock monster, if they have lazer eyes, they will still be used. Please note that some hero characters may not get their own stories, but will appear with other heroes. This is not random, and will only happen if a character is too similar to another. I will attempt at least one chapter every week. I would do more, but I've started college recently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel character, which shouldn't matter, as this story will mostly contain OC's**

It was a dark night in Gotham. Anyone visiting might be surprised by all of the noise, but anyone who lived there had grown used to it. Gotham itself never slept, with all of the crime going on. This particular night, the docks were abandoned. Well, almost abandoned.

"Get those crates onto shore," he shouted. "If you break anything at all, I promise you'll regret it."

Whether you lived in Gotham or not, the sight of this man was enough to send chills down your spine. One side of his face was average looking, but the other side was horribly scarred. His suit was white on one side, black on the other. Some people of Gotham knew this man as Harvey Dent, the once brilliant DA of Gotham city. Many others knew him as Two-Face, a criminal mastermind, who used a coin toss to make his decisions.

Out of nowhere, an arrow embedded itself in the wood next to Two-Face. He had only enough time to look surprised before the arrow exploded, collapsing the dock and sending Two-Face and his goons into the water. As they came up for air, police boats came into the port, blocking their potential sea escape. As they tried to swim to shore, cop cars drove up, flashing their lights. As Two-Face and friends were arrested, Commissioner James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock stepped out of a squad car. Out of the shadows stepped the Lady Archer.

"All right vigilante," said Bullock. "Turn around and put your hands behind your head. You're under arrest."

"Oh, give it a rest, Bullock," said Gordon. "Three months of chasing Dent, and you want to arrest the person who caught him?"

Bullock just grumbled and folded his arms. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but he was grateful for the help. However, he was a firm believer that the law never needed help, so while he would accept it, and appreciate it, he would never like it.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind my asking," said Gordon, "where's Batman?"

"Don't you worry about him, Commissioner," she said. "He's just busy with other things. I was happy to help."

With that, she left the scene. If you were to ask anyone in the Gotham PD, they would tell you that she had just appeared out of nowhere three months ago. Almost two weeks later, the Batman had begun to show up less and less. He still came out to help people every now and then, but not as often as before. Unknown to anyone but Alfred and the Lady Archer, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman's son, Damien, was ill, and he was taking some time out of the costume to take care of him. In the meantime, the Lady Archer had taken to stopping crime in his place. And how did she know about Damien, Alfred, and Bruce being Batman? One had to look no further than the ring on her finger.

 **OK, that's the first chapter. Slight problem, I need a villain for this story, so anyone with an idea, please refer to the info section in chapter one. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, back to the story. Still need a villain for the stories, not just heroes, so if you have any ideas for villains, I would much appreciate the submission.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Lady Archer, real name: Nicole Kirk-Wayne, was married to Bruce Wayne. How did that happen? Glad you asked. Bruce had been dating her for a while before she stumbled across the Bat cave. Since that day, she had convinced him to teach her how to fight, had married him two months ago; and three weeks ago, she had taken up the mantle of the Lady Archer, as Damian needed his father. In that time, she had only dealt with street thugs and Two-Face.

Now, however, there seemed to be a robbery in progress at the Gotham City bank. She pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars, and saw that the Penguin was the culprit. She quickly shot an arrow into a soft spot just above a high window, with a rope attached, and zipped down through the window, Oliver Queen style. She quickly took cover behind a stone wall, as the henchmen were now shooting at her. After a few seconds, when the shooting stopped, she fitted three arrows into her bow, jumped from cover, and released them into the shoulder of one henchman, and the leg of the other two. Incapacitated, unable to help their boss, it was down to Archer and Penguin.

"Well," said the Penguin. "It seems the flying fiend has acquired himself a new sidekick?"

He pointed his umbrella at her, shooting bullets out of the end. She dodged each one, and shot an arrow at him. He opened his umbrella, the arrow deflecting off of it. Pointing his umbrella at the skylight, a grappling hook shot from the tip, burst through the window, and began lifting him towards the ceiling. Archer quickly released an arrow at him, cutting through the rope, and sending him plummeting to the floor, where he was knocked unconscious. Lady Archer walked up to him, and threw him over her shoulders.

"That's where you're wrong, Penguin," she said. "I'm no one's sidekick.

 **Well, here's chapter 2. I'm very sorry it's so short; I have college to attend to. I promise that the rest of the stories will be longer with better action scenes. Before I go, I need a villain. I don't have a single original villain for this or and future story. Please, if you can come up with one, submit it, or I will have to make it the Joker. I love the Joker, but I want these stories to be as original as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The Lady Archer was headed towards an abandoned warehouse near Gotham Bay. She had been listening to the police scanner when she heard the news. An entire gang, known to be stocked with the latest weapons, was found slaughtered in their storage facility. She's had trouble with them before, but they didn't need to die.

When she got there, the police were examining the scene of the crime. She was allowed clearance on Gordon's orders, so she met no trouble. What she found in the warehouse would be enough to make even Bane's skin crawl. The floors were covered with blood. Bodies all over the floor, some with their heads removed, some with their guts strewn about the place. One in particular was dangling from a hook in the middle of the room. And on the back wall, drawn in blood, was the ancient sign of Osiris, the Egyptian lord of the underworld.

Archer was smart. Whoever did this was too clever to leave anyone alive. No, the person who drew that symbol was the same who killed these people. If it took everything in her body, she was going to catch this murderer. How could she know that the man who committed this unspeakable act was still in the room?

 **Alright, that's it for now, hope you like it. Be sure to check out the Comedian story, which is also on this site.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again. Sorry for no updates, trying to get through college.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lady Archer slammed the man against the wall. Ever since she had seen the warehouse, she had been questioning criminals all over the city. No one knew who the murderer was. No description whatsoever. Nothing…except a name: Osiris. The name was powerful. Any time she brought it up, the criminals immediately stopped talking. More afraid of Osiris than they were of the Archer, she had soon realized that she was going after people too tough to crack.

That's how she had met this guy. A pickpocket, small, unlikely to be brave, she knew he would talk.

"Forget it lady," he said. "I ain't tellin' you nothing. He'll kill me if he finds out. I'd rather spend a night in Arkham."

Pulling a small scalpel out of her belt, she placed it directly over his right eye. His look of confidence was replaced with one of fear.

"There's a small nerve right around here. Extremely painful. You don't talk, and it goes straight in."

 **They just keep getting shorter and shorter. I will try to update soon, but only if I can find the time to make the chapter longer. Keep checking in. Also, another story in this shared universe has already been posted. You can find it, and my upcoming stories on my profile.**


End file.
